


Sleeping Under Covers

by ATouchOfCommonSense



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Romantic Fluff, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Boys, happy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATouchOfCommonSense/pseuds/ATouchOfCommonSense
Summary: Remy hardly ever sleeps. Because he can’t sleep until the others are lost to the world of dreams, he spends a lot of his night time sending the four night owls to bed.Theory that Remy can’t fall asleep until all of the others (L, V, R, P) do so.





	Sleeping Under Covers

Remy hardly ever sleeps. Because he can’t sleep until the others are lost to the world of dreams, he spends a lot of his night time sending the four night owls to bed.

Of course he sends them to bed out of concern for their wellbeing as well as wanting a good night's sleep too. Being able to get a full night’s rest for himself wasn’t even his main worry most nights! Seriously, these people needed to get some shut eye.

When he does his rounds each night, Remy hardly ever has to worry about Logan. Sure he stayed up pretty late, but he always fell short compared to the others. In fact, he barely stayed up past 11:30 most days, not that it was always his choice. Since Logan followed such a strict schedule all his life, he found himself nodding off at a reasonable time even if he tried to power through late night projects. 

Occasionally, Remy would carry Logan to his bed after finding him passed out on his desk, glasses askew and papers everywhere. He would always cover him up gently with a kiss on the forehead (something he picked up from Patton) and fold his glasses neatly on his bedside table so Logan could find them in the morning. He would then straighten out Logan's Very Important Papers and go check on the others.

-

Roman was a bit of a toughie. He often got bouts of creative inspiration around bedtime and would not give it up, bouncing from concept to concept until he comes up with what he believes is a masterpiece. With his idealistic and picky standards, Roman has stayed up for hours revising them, perfecting his latest and greatest idea.

Remy has to confront him more than a few times a night to try and get him to sleep. Of course his words mean little to Roman in the midst of his creative generation. If his prompting is doing nothing, Remy will come in and splay himself out in a chair near Roman. He doesn't say anything until Roman looks up to question his presence, which Remy takes as his cue.

“Gurl, you are gonna regret this in the morning. Just think of all the adventures you’re gonna miss by napping away the beautiful day.”

If Roman is listening, he’ll sigh like he missed the ice cream truck and drag himself off to bed, knowing that he had no choice but to rest for the upcoming day.

Unfortunately, sometimes Roman is too far into his projects to even notice Remy is there. He won’t listen to Remy's wise words for anything.

This is where Remy has to take drastic measures.  
Sneaky Sleep will stand up from the chair and stretch to look casual. Then he’ll slowly make his way to the overworked prince, sitting on the floor behind him and hugging him with his knees. 

Roman will grunt in annoyance at the obstruction of his range of motion but otherwise not react, still very focused on his work. 

Remy will then inconspicuously snake his arms up Roman’s back, beginning to work out various knots in his tense back. First his shoulders and neck, then on to his mid back— Roman melts into Remy, unable to resist succumbing to a more relaxed state. Once Remy finishes with his massage Roman has completely stopped his work in favor or relaxing. 

Smugly, Rem will then lift up the sleepy side bridal and place him gently in his bed. Roman might protest a little, but he is out like a light the moment his head hits the pillow.

-

It will not be a surprise to anyone that Virgil is a nightmare to get to sleep. Remy doesn't even try to get Mr. Angst Train to bed until two in the morning. Before then, Virgil will outright refuse to go to bed; he thinks of every excuse in the book to prevent it. 

So after Remy has ensured Roman and Logan are in bed, Remy wanders into Virgil's room (not before grabbing a latte and a boatload of patience). Virgil will roll his eyes at Remy’s presence, claiming that he is not a child and can put himself to sleep, but Remy never leaves. 

The Master of Sleep knows by now the only way to get Virge to go to bed is to bother the hell out of him until he's so fed up that he gives in. So every night (or morning depending on your perspective), Rem plops down next to Virgil and starts to bug his relentlessly. He plays with Vee’s hair, asks him nonsense questions, plays I'm-not-touching-you. Sometimes, if Virgil is trying to ignore the runner up for Biggest Attention Seeker, Remy will even go so far as to start a tickle fight.

He warns him of course, but Virgil is often to busy ignoring him to care. Remy secretly likes when he has to resort to tickle fights because it wipes the grumpy pout off of Virgil’s face. First Virgil's mouth will twitch into a smirk, then to a smile, until Virgil is rolling on the floor with laughter. Virgil will retaliate best he can, but Remy never fails to tire Virgil out in the end. He goes to bed around 2:45 each night.

-

Patton is the absolute worst for Remy's sleep cycle. Remy loses more sleep from Patton than Virgil.

You see, Patton goes to sleep at fairly normal times and falls asleep fairly quickly, but he wakes up at random times throughout the night. That would be fine, it happens to the best of them, but the problem with Patton's sleeping pattern is instead of trying to fall back asleep when he wakes up for seemingly no reason, he gets up and cleans the entire house. Twice, if Remy isn't there to help it.

“I’m not sleepy!” Patton protests. “It's better to be awake and productive than just lying in my bed doing nothing!” He claims everytime Remy comes down the hall in a sleepy haze, demanding an explanation for cleaning at an ungodly hour. 

When Patton gets into these cleaning sprees, Remy will gently take whatever cleaning utensil Patton is wielding at the moment and guide him towards the kitchen. Then he sits the puppy of a human down with a blanket around his shoulders at the dining table with the promise of hot chocolate “in a hot sec, Hun”. Just getting him to sit down, which is a feat in and of itself, reminds Patton how late it really is. Remy has often showed up with the prepared hot chocolate to find a sleeping puff ball with his head pillowed in his arms. Remy sighs about how he just spent a whole two minutes making hot chocolate for no one, but he doesn't really mind. As long as Patton is sleeping, he's happy.

-

Unfortunately, no one gets any sleep if Patton has convinced Thomas to watch Parks and Rec again. If Thomas loses track of time, they are all up until three or four am (or even five, my god Thomas go to sleep). Rem ingests a heinous amount of caffeine on these nights. While he must stay awake when the others are, he still feels the effects of limited sleep. 

Overall, Remy is mostly always tired. Maybe someday he'll tell the others about his dilemma so they can help him get a full night's rest, but for now, Remy will continue to help out his crew each night.


End file.
